dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: The Darkness Within
Green Arrow: The Darkness Within is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is a sequel to 2016's Green Arrow: The Telltale Series. Plot Approximately a year after the defeat of Slade Wilson and the Church of Blood, Green Arrow continues to patrol Starling City while slowly regaining his reputation as Oliver Queen. While targeting a German arms dealer selling automated weapons to the city's gangs, he witnesses the return of the Clock King, one of Starling City 's first super-criminals. Confronting the criminal with help from Commissioner Quentin Lance and the SCPD, he fails to capture him and is assisted by the FBI and their operatives. During their clean up, Green Arrow meets Special Agent Samandra Watson who takes over the investigation and offers to assist him in tracking Clock King. After returning to the Arrowcave with a puzzle left by Clock King, Oliver solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. When Walter Steele, the chief of technology at Queen Consolidated investigates, he is mysteriously killed in an explosion. At Walter's funeral, Oliver reunites with Lonnie Machin, who has been discharged for good behavior. Machin, having made a number of "friends" after his release, asks Oliver to meet and joined his group, which he refers to as "the Pact". When finding out that Oliver is searching for Clock King , John gives him a lead to investigate in Starling City which is the East End. With Lance, Green Arrow follows the lead to discover Clock King 's lair, where he discovers clues to his plans and a death trap to solve. Finding a radio wave guided homing missile, he deduces that the signal was actually a guide. Using further evidence he finds, Green Arrow deduces that Clock King plans to target the FBI, having hacked the agent's phones and making them send the targeting signal to call missiles to their locations. Determined to find Clock King, he follows another lead and tracks him to a freight ship. After escaping another deadly game set up by Clock King , Green Arrow manages to redirect the missiles and defeats the criminal. As he is interrogated by the vigilante, Clock King is shot with a poisoned dart and dies, revealing that he is also a member of the Pact. As the FBI and the SCPD arrive, Watson reveals to Green Arrow her knowledge of his true identity. Watson suggests that he infiltrates the Pact as Oliver Queen and gives him an ultimatum: work with the FBI to help arrest the Pact or risk having his identity exposed. Several moments later, a series of explosions go off throughout the city. Responding to an attack at the police arsenal, Green Arrow battles another member of the Pact, KG Beast, who easily overpowers him with help from a steroid called Venom. Surviving thanks to help from either Lance or Watson, Green Arrow decides to follow the latter's advice and meets with Machin to accept his offer. The two meet at a bar, where he is introduced to former SCPD member Carrie Cutter, now the criminal Cupid. Suspicious of Oliver, Cupid gives him a chance to prove himself by stealing a prototype electrical skeleton key from Queen Consolidated, with them joining him during the heist. Despite problems, including an unexpected encounter with Walter's grieving daughter Tiffany, he is able to get the device to them and an EMP generator. After this show of compliance, Oliver is called to meet the other members of the Pact, KG Beast, and Cayden James, and convince them to vote him into the group. Successful, he joins them on their latest heist: a mysterious package guarded by an FBI convoy. With Watson refusing to send help, Oliver is forced to assist the Pact and escapes with them. Upon returning to the group's hideout, the target is revealed to have been the Clock King 's body and that his former ally Black Siren is also a member of the Pact. After copying Clock King 's eyes, Cupid reveals one of Clock King 's laptops, which he had left in their possession, and Oliver, Machin, and Black Siren head to his hideout to find the location of their mark. After solving another death trap hidden in the lair, they discover the target to be an organization called SANCTUS, which Clock King was formerly associated with. The Pact also begin to suspect a mole, due to the time it took for the job to escalate, and suspicions fall on Oliver. After retrieving Cupid's laptop through help from either Sara or Machin, Oliver finds that SANCTUS was one of the CIA's former divisions in charge of experimentation. The laptop contains evidence of a biological weapon called LOTUS and the location of the lab, where it is being kept. After the Pact discovers the lab's location, Oliver is forced to either give himself or Sara up as the mole, leading to the Pact attempting to execute them. Depending on the decision, Oliver either accompanies them during the heist and sabotages it or escapes from his fate and confronts the group as Green Arrow, possibly with Black Sirens' help. During the heist, Cupid betrays the Pact and escapes with the virus, whilst KG Beast and Cayden James are captured by the FBI. While searching for Quinn, Oliver learns that Project LOTUS was a failed restorative agent, with Clock King being the only known survivor of the experiment. The members of the Pact have planned to use his blood to convert the virus into a healing serum to cure their own ailments. However, Watson has been aware of this plan and plotting to blackmail them into joining the FBI, with the promise of a cure. Unknown to all parties, using even the working version can cause mental problems for the user. After following another lead given by Machin, Oliver finds him surrounded by agents' bodies. Claiming it to be self defense, Machin realizes the truth about their "friendship" and reveals his knowledge of Oliver's activities as Green Arrow. Regardless of whether he believes him, Oliver leaves to help the FBI capture a volatile Cupid. During the confrontation, John arrives and attacks the FBI, escaping with LOTUS and potentially Cupid, the latter depending on the player's choices. Several weeks later, Machin, now known as "Anarky", reemerges, now either a vigilante with a twisted sense of right and wrong or a criminal collaborating with Cupid to get revenge on Oliver. The former has Green Arrow briefly working with Anarchy to fights off the FBI, until he kidnaps and attempts to kill Agent Watson. However, the latter has Anarchy and Cupid terrorizing the city with LOTUS and forcing Oliver into a demented game, pitting him against his allies. Regardless of the path, Oliver learns that Tiffany murdered Clock King to avenge her father and he eventually defeats Anarchy. Following Anarchy's capture, Watson orders the FBI to leave Starling City and promises not to reveal Oliver's identity. As Green Arrow, Oliver confronts Tiffany, leading to her either leaving to work for the FBI, joining him in his crusade against crime, escaping to become a fugitive, or being handed over to the authorities for murder. Returning to the manor, Oliver learns that Eddie has decided to leave Starling City to return home, having been struggling to continue since he was kidnapped by Slade Wilson. After a heated discussion, Oliver either decides to leave the life of vigilantism behind to convince Eddie to stay or allows him to leave whilst he continues to operate as Green Arrow . In a post-credits scene, Anarchy is shown to have been returned to St. Marc's. If he was a vigilante, he is either visited by Oliver or decides to become the hero's archenemy. However, if he was a criminal, he is shown playing with a doll version of Oliver, which he promises to see again Category:Green Arrow Category:Videogames